Armotentia y uvas recién cortadas
by EricForman
Summary: Las muchachas de 16 años, pueden llegar a cometer grandes estupideces para no recibir burlas. A veces, llegan demasiado lejos… Harry/Hermione. One shot de San valentín.


**N/A: **Reto propuesto en la APHH... escribir un one-shot rosa para San Valentín. Todo un reto... jajaja. He aquí mi intento.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. y todo eso.

**Advertencia:** Se podría decir que contiene lime, pero nada del otro mundo que pueda pervertir sus mentes inocentes,cofmentiracof, enrealidad.

**Nota: **Este one-shot está conectado con el Dramione** "¿Cómo sería?"**, así que si luego de este desean leer el otro, lo buscan en mi perfil.

* * *

"**Amortentia y uvas recién cortadas."**

**Parte I: " ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?"**

Una muchacha en pijamas, se desperezó, estirando sus brazos sobre la suavidad de sus sábanas, en su relajada habitación. Una sombra peluda aterrizó a su lado. Acarició a Crookshanks, sonriendo, y se vistió. Aquella era la mañana de un domingo común y corriente para Hermione Granger. Pero para el resto de las personas, sobre esa fecha comúnmente se celebraba una fiesta de gran importancia: San Valentín.

Ella intentaba ignorar la tan denigrante celebración; pero le fue imposible al llegar al Gran Comedor y toparse con las paredes totalmente decoradas de este motivo. Querubines volaban por doquier, llevando regalos y cantando serenatas a quienes quisieran darle alguna sorpresa a su pareja. Las mesas estaban repletas de bombones y chocolates apetitosos en formas de corazón, al igual que papeles aromatizados y de color rosa caían desde el cielo mágico del comedor, con el recorte de esta misma figura. Un fuerte aroma se apoderó de las fosas nasales de la chica; un _asqueroso _y _repugnante_ aroma a amor.

Fastidiada, al lograr divisar a sus mejores amigos; prácticamente corrió hacia donde se encontraban, y tomó un lugar junto a ellos. Los saludó de mala gana, y se sirvió un poco de arroz. Fue lo único que halló, que no tuviera una estúpida forma de corazón. Luego de dos bocados, Harry le preguntó, con un dejo de timidez:

- ¿Vas a ir al baile de esta noche, Hermione?

La castaña resopló. Se había olvidado de que aquella noche se llevaría a cabo ese tonto baile. Estaba a punto de decirle que no iba ir; cuando, como de costumbre, Ron metió su cuchara en la olla hirviendo.

- Pfff…. – dijo. Pero no se había atragantado, era más bien una risa reprimida.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le espetó, reaccionando rápidamente. Estaba bastante temperamental como para que le tomaran el pelo.

- Nada. – se atajó Ron.

- No, vamos, Ron, cuéntanos. Todos queremos reírnos. – Hermione ya no se preocupó en lo absoluto por la comida. Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para que no insista, pero ella lo ignoró.

- Bueno, Hermione… es obvio que no tienes con quien ir.

- ¿Qué dices? – la castaña ya levantó el tono de su voz lo suficiente como para que la escucharan los de la mesa de Slytherin - ¿Cómo conoces tan a fondo mi vida, se puede saber?

- Yo no digo que… Hermione, no empieces. – se lamentó, en voz baja.

- No sé si recuerdas, pero la última vez que dijiste eso, fui del brazo de Victor Krum – ya no le importaba presumir, no estaba de humor como para reprimir algún comentario. Harry la miró, escandalizado.

- Como digas.

- ¿Y tú con quién irás, entonces? – comentó, tranquilizándose un poco más.

- Voy a ir con Lavender, por supuesto. Sigo apostando a que no tienes con quien ir.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada envuelta de furia, y se marchó rápidamente a su dormitorio.

Sí, era verdad. No tenía con quién ir a ese tonto baile. ¿Y qué? Eso no significaba nada. No por ello era menos inteligente, menos simpática, menos linda. Porque, ¿era linda, no? Bueno, no era fea. Se acercó lentamente al espejo del baño de su dormitorio, y observó su reflejo mirarla. Su cabello enmarañado parecía un nido de ratas, y hasta tenía leves indicios de acné.

Si no iba a aquel baile, Ron se jactaría en su rostro eternamente. No podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que alguien dañara su ego de esa manera. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que nadie la invitaría. Si no la habían invitado antes, menos lo harían el mismo día del baile. Y si concurría sola, sería aún peor.

¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Una chica jamás invitaría a un chico. Las estúpidas normas de la sociedad establecían que fuera el chico quién diera el primer paso.

Se recuesta sobre su cama, entre el estrés y la tristeza. Si nadie la había invitado, era porque hacía las cosas mal. Pero… ¡ella era una buena chica! Cumplía con las tareas diarias, participaba de buena manera en clase, leía todos los libros que su tiempo se lo permitiese… miró la pila de libros amontonados sobre su mesa de noche, y como la fila continuaba sobre el suelo. Cualquier cosa que necesitase, siempre recurría a ellos; y le daban una solución. Pero esta vez la solución parecía imposible.

Furiosa consigo misma, azotó un golpe contra la montaña de libros, que caen desparramados por la habitación. Entonces, como caído del cielo, un libro de pociones que había aterrizado abierto en la página 122, permite que Hermione recorriera con la vista las palabras: _Amortentia_.

* * *

Bajó atropelladamente las escaleras. Quería llegar al salón de Pociones, lo más antes posible. Llevaba su libro bajo el brazo, e intentaba asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Hasta el momento, todo salía según lo planeado. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, ya que todos se encontraban con su pareja disfrutando el tan popular día de los enamorados.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, y con un _Alohomora _la abrió. Oyó pasos detrás suyo, pero al voltearse los sonidos cesaron, y no se encontró con movimiento a la vista. Convencida de que estaba imaginándose cosas, entró en el aula. Depositó el libro de pociones abierto en la página 122 sobre una mesa; abrió el armario y se dispuso a recoger los ingredientes.

Fue revolviendo, mezclando y diluyendo, hasta que logró una pócima de brillo nacarado. Emitía un vapor en forma de espirales, nuevamente con ese horrible aroma a amor. Hasta el cabello se le había esponjado bastante, de tanto vapor.

Tomó "prestado" un pequeño frasco del profesor Snape, y comenzó a recoger un poco de poción de la olla en la cual había preparado la _Amortentia_. Sabía que no conseguiría más que obsesión, pero al fin y al cabo no necesitaba amor, ya que solo buscaba una pareja para el baile. Aunque en realidad, no tenía que probarse nada a sí misma. ¿O sí?

Pero en casi en el fin de la labor de juntar algo de aquel líquido en el pequeño frasco, alguien entró en el aula. Fue tan grave la sorpresa de la castaña, que la olla y el frasco se escaparon de sus manos, esparciendo la poción por la mesa y por el suelo. Horrorizada, tomó el frasco entre sus manos, aunque tenía solo un tercio del contenido original. Luego observó al recién llegado, frustrada.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Qué sorpresa, Granger… siempre estás en donde no deberías. – el rubio entró, y se acercó a la olla, mirando como chorreaban los restos de la poción. Hermione no sabía que decir, aún estaba perpleja por su llegada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la castaña estaba terriblemente escandalizada.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿No andarás haciendo alguna poción rara, no?

- Claro que no. – comenzó a apretar más el frasco entre sus dedos. No pensaba que sería descubierta, y mucho menos por Malfoy.

- ¿Y andabas hirviendo un guiso, entonces?

- No es de tu incumbencia. – soltó ella, tomando el libro de pociones.

Se levantó del asiento, pasó como si nada junto a Malfoy, y fue hasta el umbral del aula.

- ¡Granger! – le gritó el blondo desde su posición.

No hubiera querido voltear, pero lo hizo. El rubio frunció el ceño y le contestó:

- No piensas limpiar este chiquero?

Hermione resopló, abatida, y se marchó escaleras abajo.

* * *

Llevaba más de quince minutos en la Sala Común, mientras una lucha se debatía en su interior. Había mezclado la _Amortentia _con jugo de calabaza, y jugueteaba con la taza sobre sus manos, sentada sobre el sofá frente al fuego. El líquido no era suficiente como para generar la obsesión que caracteriza a esta poción, pero sí podría lograr una breve imitación de un enamoramiento adolescente.

¿Usaba la pócima o no? No tenía nada que perder, eso era seguro, pero… sentía que estaba haciendo algo _malo_. Y Hermione Granger jamás hace nada malo. Ella es una chica _correcta_.

Ron se besuqueaba con Lavender en un rincón. En unos minutos Harry llegó y se sentó a su lado, con un bol de palomitas de maíz. La chica se revolvió, incómoda. El moreno comenzó a jugar con los pochoclos, tirándolos al aire, y atrapándolos con la boca. La castaña rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué alguien querría estar con un chico? Son unos idiotas inmaduros.

¿Con quién usaría la poción? Observó a Harry, y llegó a considerarlo como una buena opción. Luego sacudió la cabeza, ¡eran mejores amigos! No debía pensar esas cosas. La usaría con cualquier otra persona. En caso de llegar a usarla, por supuesto. Miró a Ron. Parecía más ocupado en otras cosas. Sería un poco estúpido usarla. Al fin y al cabo, ni que el pelirrojo fuera el príncipe de Gales, para andar preocupándose tanto en lo que piense.

Entonces, estaba decidido. No usaría la _Amortentia_. Estaba a punto de deshacerse de la taza con el jugo de calabaza, cuando Harry comenzó a toser. El muy _inteligente_ se había atorado con una palomita de maíz. Hermione, con muy poca idea de lo que hacía, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Pero no sirvió de mucho. El ojiverde extendió el brazo, le quitó la taza de las manos y bebió todo el jugo que contenía. La castaña intentó impedirlo, pero su amigo estaba empecinado en beberse todo el líquido. Hermione observó boquiabierta como sus arcadas se detenían, mientras depositaba la taza sobre el suelo.

Luego miró a Hermione y comenzó a reírse de la tontería que le ocurrió. Ella fingió que también le causaba alguna gracia, pero por dentro estaba derritiéndose de miedo y vergüenza. ¿Qué haría Harry ahora?

Se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse hacia su cuarto, tal cual como hacen los niños pequeños al terminar una travesura, para que no los descubran. Pero al levantarse, el moreno la tomó del brazo. Hermione cerró los ojos, rogando que la poción tuviera un efecto leve y tardío.

Harry se paró a su lado. La miró a los ojos unos segundos, y luego le dijo:

- Escucha, estuve pensando, y… Bueno, yo tampoco tengo pareja para el baile. Quería saber si nosotros… bueno, no lo sé, tal vez podríamos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hermione, _¿quieres ser mi San Valentín?_

* * *

**Parte II: "Perfume."**

Hermione fingió una sonrisa a sus compañeros de mesa, mientras cortaba su carne. No estaba feliz. De hecho, ni siquiera le gustaban mucho los bailes. Le había llevado toda la tarde que su cabello luciera teóricamente lo que llamaban normal, y ocultar un poco el acné con algo de maquillaje.

Al fin de cuentas, Ron no se había sorprendido demasiado al verla llegar del brazo de su mejor amigo. Comentó que siempre había sospechado algo más entre ellos, que a la vez los felicitaba…mientras el color de las mejillas de Hermione subían hasta combinar con los corazones de la decoración; muerta de vergüenza. Se sentía culpable, hasta tal punto que ya llegaba a imaginar las excusas que inventaría al día siguiente, cuando Harry no sintiera nada más por ella.

El Gran Comedor había sido magnífica y repulsivamente bien decorado. Aún más que en la mañana. El papel picado volaba a montones, formando remolinos sobre las parejas que, según su consideración, llegarían lejos. Al menos los querubines habían cesado sus cantos. En cambio, habían sido reemplazados por el coro de Hogwarts, que entonaba una pegadiza canción, guiados por la mano bailarina del profesor Flitwick.

El sonido de una cuchara chocando contra una copa sucesivamente atrajo las miradas de los estudiantes. Dumbledore, sonriendo y luciendo su traje de gala, levantó un brazo y anunció:

- Que el baile comienze.

El ritmo de una sensual canción, como supurando de las paredes, inundó el Gran Comedor. Al instante decenas de parejas se levantaron, y abarcaron la pista de baile como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. Hermione resopló un _"genial",_ mientras rogaba que a Harry no se le cruzara por la cabeza invitarla a bailar.

Parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente, ya que dos segundos luego de que esta canción terminó, Harry la miró a los ojos durante dos segundos, y luego le informó:

- Es un lento. – Hermione asintió, removiéndose en su asiento; la mirada de su San Valentín la ponía nerviosa pero cómoda a la vez - ¿Quieres bailar?

Estrujó un poco su vestido celeste cielo, y aceptó. El ojiverde la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, como él hizo lo mismo con su cintura. La castaña permitió que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho, algunos que reprochaban sus acciones y otros que las apremiaban.

"_No todo lo que brilla es oro"_

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la canción, mientras sentían que sus mentes ingresaban a una especie de trance, difuminando el horizonte y todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor; y en donde lo único que importaba eran ellos dos. Harry acarició un rizo que huía travieso entre su elegante rodete, mientras el perfume a uvas recién cortadas que había estrenado aquella noche; se escapaba de su cuello hasta atravesar las fosas nasales del muchacho. Hermione abandona el pecho del joven, y sus ojos se desnudan mutuamente, curiosos. El moreno se acerca a su compañera, tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro y definirlo como propio. Con cualquier zumbido o vibración que los sobresaltase, se besarían.

"_No lo hagas. Él no sabe lo que hace, y tú tampoco. Mañana vas a arrepentirte"_

Pero la castaña ignoró olímpicamente aquellas molestas voces en su cabeza, que tanto se parecían a la suya; y corta los dos centímetros de aire que oscilaban entre ellos. Harry reacciona al instante, mezclando su saliva con la de ella, y jugando con sus labios como si de dos caramelos se tratase. Su mano acaricia la espalda desnuda de la castaña, atrayéndola más hacia él. Cientos de diminutos corazones comienzan a revolotear a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de notarlo. Cuando el aire se les agotó, se separaron y Harry, sonriente, le susurró al oído:

- ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más… íntimo?

"_Dile que no. No tienes otra opción. No puedes ir con él en ese estado."_

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y tomándolo de la mano, lo dirigió hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor.

"_Abusadora"_

Allí se volteó. Esa voz había sonado demasiado real. Estaba segura de que había alguien observándola. Buscó rápidamente entre las cabezas que sonreían y hablaban, y halló una figura recostada contra la pared, tomando algo, y observándola. Draco Malfoy.

Tragó saliva. Verlo así, como reprochándole sus actos, la carcomía de culpa. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, ya que del brazo el ojiverde la llevaba escaleras arriba.

"_Puedes disfrutarlo ahora, si tanto lo deseas, pero sabes que no durará."_

Entraron a la habitación de Hermione. Al dar un paso en su interior, Harry la arrinconó con sus brazos y volvieron a unir sus labios con un dejo de desesperación. El ojiverde la depositó en la cama lentamente, mientras la castaña movía sus manos en busca de un poco más de piel.

El traje le lucía muy bien, pero estaba segura de que el cuerpo de su pareja luciría mejor sin él. Le quitó la chaqueta, mientras el ojiverde se encargaba de desprender su vestido.

"_¿Dónde quedó la Hermione correcta? ¿Dónde quedó la pasión por las reglas?"_

- Hermione, amo tu perfume a uvas… me enloquece – le susurró, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

"_Es solo obsesión temporal. No es real."_

Un gemido se escurrió entre los labios de la castaña, que comenzaba a juguetear con los botones de la camisa del moreno. Hasta podía sentir como los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaban hasta lograr el mismo ritmo.

- Hermione, escúchame… - la castaña lo miró a los ojos mientras él pausaba la tarea de desvestirla – No quiero que esto sea algo que termine mañana. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

"_No lo escuches. Él no te ama. No es real."_

Ella cerró los ojos. Ahí había terminado todo. No podía seguir jugando con él. No podía seguir luchando con las voces en su cabeza. No podía.

- Tengo que decirte algo, Harry… - la castaña sentó, acomodándose a su lado, y mirándole a los ojos.

- Oh, no… creo que ya sé por donde va la cosa. – el ojiverde temió lo peor.

- ¿Lo sabes? – ella comenzó a hurgar en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

"_Hazlo. Muéstrale el frasco. Es lo correcto."_

- Es el discurso de "te quiero pero como un amigo", ¿no?

Harry evitó su mirada, de pronto, para no incomodar a su San Valentín. Hermione soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al fin encontró el frasco donde había juntado la amortentia, y quedó anonadada con lo que encontró.

El frasco estaba tal cual como cuando había recogido la poción. Eso significaba que… no había usado ni una gota.

Luego miró a Harry. Entonces… ¿todo había sido real? Y las voces que llevaban el día reprochándole, en su interior, fueron disminuyendo su tono hasta desaparecer. Y ya no importaba nada: ni Malfoy, ni Ron, ni que fuera 14 de febrero, ni el baile, ni nada más. _Sólo ellos dos._

Hermione volvió a acercarse a su pareja y lo besó. No hacía falta que diga nada; pues entre ellos dos, las palabras sobran. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para reanudar la pasión que se había cortado unos segundos atrás.

Y el aroma a uvas recién cortadas invadió la habitación, mientras las manecillas del reloj marcaban las doce y un minuto.

Después de todo, aquel San Valentín no había sido tan malo.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Reviews? (:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
